Fallen Angels
by black7kunoichi
Summary: He was a fallen angel that wasn't meant to be. She was an angel that was trying to learn to love again. In the end, it was a battle that costed them their wings and their places in heaven and earth, but more importantly, it was a battle that threatened their future together and because of that, they were willing to fight against heaven and hell for love. NALU


**Hi guys,**

 **I know it's been so long but I've been going through a hard time for the past month. I'm going through some personal problems of my own. Two of my closest aunties have passed away with cancer. One of them had just given birth to a girl when the bad news hit. I also crashed as well. On the motorcycle. I've hit two dogs and my entire left side is scraped to the days.**

 **Because of the crash, the laptop that I carried with me is entirely smashed. :( destroying all my chapters. Gosh I'm so peeved.  
Anyways, to make it up to you all, I have created 4 one-shots that will keep you occupied before I release the chapters for my other stories. **

**Oh - by the way, this story was inspired by the song- "Angel with a shotgun" -  
I'm sorry, I can't remember the name of the artist. **

**I'm sorry once again!**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia cried in pain and agony as the last of her wings had been torn off. Her once-glorious white feathers were now decorated in blood on the ground, encircling her like a cold embrace of what she once was. With tears drenching her face, she looked up to the heavens and screamed with pain as it finally delved into her veins.  
It was all to keep him safe.  
It was all for him.  
As the pain continued to increase within her, the heavens had sent their warriors to pick her up from the ground. A now broken angel with no wings.  
 _But to save him, it was worth it._

He was no angel of the heavens. Instead, he belonged to hell. He was a fallen angel that had disregarded heaven and was exiled because a demon had tarnished his being as a child. And the demons that took him, made him who he was now. The king of all demons. One that the heaven once exiled and now was greatly afraid.  
Every angel trembled at the mention of his name.  
Natsu Dragneel.

"Child, why do you associate yourself with a fallen angel? Do you not know who he is?" A melodious voice asked softly. The kneeling blonde girl hugged herself on the platform below where all the angels had looked upon her with shame and pity. The warriors that was sent down looked at her with sad faces and with pity.  
They had brought her out in front of the heavenly band and pulled at her beautiful wings that now low stained with her blood. Her back was exposed to everyone to see the two hollow spots that now scarred her back. Her beautiful gold lace robe was torn and only a few left to cover her.

"Why? I love him for who he is now. Not for his past. Not for his title. Just as Natsu." She replied confidently. Not letting them see the pain on her face. As she said his name, the angels amongst the clouds muttered loudly, afraid at how confident she had spoken such name in the heaven's presence.

"Child, have you forgotten your place amongst the heavens? The moon and the sun at your feet and the stars clothing you brilliantly?" It was true. She was the daughter of such high place. At her beck and call, the heavens would move oceans for her. The other angels envied her beauty.

Slowly lifting her head to the heavens, she looked at them all, " If my place is to be here with all of you but to also disregard my love for him, then I don't want it." Gasps and shouts echoed loudly in the heavens.

"Why are you so set on him? Do you not know what you're doing? Your actions are causing the heavens to be upset and it may cause a war with Earth as well."

"Before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for. And I love him. If love is what he needs then I'll be a soldier for him in this war."

"Lucy Heartfilia, because of your negligence towards the heavens, you have been summoned to death. The penalty of protecting a fallen angel, you will pay the price for allowing him into heaven and causing such distress amongst the others." A voice floated into the air like a melody, almost like a lullaby.

"I don't care if heaven won't take me back. If this is a place where love is not allowed, then I refuse to call this place my home."

Immediate thunder clashed in the skies and a deep portal opened to nothingness. Lucy looked at the portal without wavering will. It was where the angels who had dared to go against the heavens were taken. Where? No one knew. Once the angel had entered into nothingness, there was no return. No angel had ever disregarded the heavens, went through the portal and returned to tell the tale.

"We hereby sentence you to Heavens Portalius." The heavens declared with combined voices. That was the original name of such portal. Portalius. It was a name that Lucy had momentarily forgotten. Suddenly, ropes appeared on her hands and feet before it tightened simultaneously. Her brown eyes raised to look at them all as the heavens magically called for the wind to lift her in the air and be carried towards the portal.

"Urano Metria!" She screamed and a large gust of air exploded around her. The ropes that once contained her disappeared. The planets that surrounded the heavens appeared around her like a body-guard. The impact of planets being through around heaven caused upheaval. With tired eyes and exhaustion, the blonde girl picked herself up from the ground and started running. No. She won't just allow them to grab her. She won't go down without a fight. In fact, she'd give them hell.

"Stop her!" A voice boomed and then the air suddenly seemed dangerously. Angels soared towards where she ran. Where she was running to? She didn't know. It was all to get away and at least, cause a mess.  
Dodging an incoming heavenly chariot, the blonde ran against the walls, managing to swerve her way around the chariot, just barely getting caught by the driver's extended hands. Landing on her two feet with a staggering thud, the blonde angel jumped to a cloud that floated beside where she stood.

"Bad move, Lucy." She muttered to herself as the heavenly angels caught sight of her. Now with nowhere to run, the blonde fought against the armored arms that gripped her to attention and practically dragged her towards the portal.

"You disgraceful, insolent child!" The heaven voices screeched as she was finally pulled over to the portal.

"Not only are you disobeying the rules, you are also with child with that demon!" Without a moment notice, the blonde girl was thrown into the portal. And when she fell, her mouth opened in a scream.

A scream that called for _him_.

Lucy looked up as the mouth of the portal swallowed close. It was indeed dark in there. Definitely suitable for such a name. It was cold. Freezing cold and the blonde girl wrapped her arms around her bleeding form. She couldn't tell if she was continually falling or not. It certainly felt like she had been falling for a while now. She could feel her heart trying to pound but it was also giving way. Its beat slowing down. Her mind was slowly deteriorating. It couldn't think anymore. Her hand instinctively reached over to her stomach with sadness. Her memories seemed to be fading away too. With a smile, she just fell. Suddenly, warmth encircled her and light seemed to shine around her. Her brown orbs blinked in confusion. A pair of warm arms carried her bloodied form. One arm behind her back and the other was under her knees. She was pressed against a strong and leaned chest. Looking up, the blonde felt tears pricking at the corners of her eyes.

"Natsu." The male looked down on her and smiled at her in his arms.

"You called, Luce." And without a moment's notice, the air inside exploded around her and she closed her eyes against the impact. The air seemed to settle and it was suddenly really bright.

"Open your eyes, Luce." His voice said softly, and she did. They were on top of the portal mouth. Just hovering on top of it. The faces of the angels were frozen in shock and horror. At the shock that he was here. Or the horror that he was here. She didn't know.

"How dare you enter the heavens! No such demon should be able to enter this place-!"

"Heaven, I had warned you." Lucy looked up as her lover extended his dark scarlet wings. The darkest color of blood mixed with black. Scales appeared on his form and it encircled her like a protective shield – these scales extended towards the jaws of his face and on his neck. It encircled parts of his body like an armor. His salmon hair had stretched out longer like a lion's mane. Untamed and wild. Parts of his hair parted and horns grew out. Anger evident on his face.

"I had warned you that once Lucy calls me, heaven be damned." He spoke coldly. Before looking down and taking note of how wingless the blonde girl in his arms were. Her beautiful white wings that stood proudly erected at one point was now gone. The wings that many angels were envious were now taken away. Instead of those beautiful white feathers, there were only holes in her back and blood dripping from them, deeply marking her wingless body.

"Wait-! Dragneel!"

Natsu leaned down and kissed Lucy's forehead lovingly before also looking down on her stomach. She had been through so much and still, maintained so much love for a demon such as himself. Smiling assuredly, he said something to her before she smiled and nodded, with a hand covering her stomach.

 _Let's go on more adventures, Lucy!_

* * *

"So what is the morale of the story, mom?" A ten-year old blonde-haired boy asked his mother as she sat on his bed with her legs folded, rubbing soothing circles on his back as he read. His olive green eyes looked at her with fascination and wonder. They both had just finished reading one of her published books that she had written – a hit around the world that won many awards. The book was named "Fallen Angels" The success of such book had earned many positive reviews and it was just recently made into a film.

"Morale? Well, I'm sure you can figure out something for yourself. You're a smart boy, Igneel." A cry escaped from another room and his mother sighed before swinging her feet off the bed and standing up slowly. Her form towering a shadow onto his bed.

Igneel looked up and smiled at her brightly. "I think I know." She smiled in response.

"I thought you would. So, do tell me what you think."

"He was a fallen angel that wasn't meant to be. She was an angel that was trying to learn to love again. In the end, it was a battle that costed them their wings and their places in heaven and hell, but more importantly, it was a battle that threatened their future together and because of that, they were willing to fight against heaven and hell for love." Igneel said proudly, his mother looked down with shining admiration before encasing him in a big hug.

"Ugh. You're so cute and smart, Igneel!" She gushed. Before wiping a tear that had escaped her eyes. He looked at her worryingly before she brushed it off with a wave of her hand. The strap for her sleeping gown had slipped off her shoulder and she had immediately pushed it back into place.

"Still making her cry, as usual I see." A voice came from the doorway and Igneel's eyes lit up with excitement. His dad entering the bedroom. Carrying the small toddler, Luna, after her short outburst.

"Dad!" The boy said happily as his mother advanced to the toddler, taking the child into her arms with a happy smile plastered on her face. The grown male stalked over, ruffled the boy's blonde hair a bit before standing up straight. Igneel watched in fascination as the muscles on his dad flexed and bulked at every movement, some parts of his body exposing all sorts of cuts. Igneel smiled to himself. His dad never liked wearing shirts anyway.

"You're just too damn cool." The male chuckled, before Igneel watched as his parents turned around to leave with his baby sister.

"You want the lights off, boy?" His dad questioned, hand lingering on the light switch on the ceiling.

"No thanks. I'm just gonna read one more story before I sleep." His parents laughed at the doorway before they bid their good nights to their son. As they turned around and left him alone, Igneel watched them from his bed as they bickered about a change of responsibilities. As they walked underneath the hallway light, his olive-green eyes felt sudden tears prickling at the corners.

The two hollow scars on their backs telling their silent tale.

* * *

 **You know what. I'm just so pathetic. I don't even know why I cry at my own stories. I scare myself sometimes. Holy shit.**

 **Anyways. I've been completely MIA, i know. My stories have taken a vacation of their own but I'm going through one of the hardest things I've ever gone through. I'm sorry, I just need a little rant. The guy that I've been hanging with just suddenly gave me the cold shoulder. He had disregarded me publicly and I was really embarrassed in front of everyone. He scorned me too and right now, I'm deeply hurt about this sudden change and I have been trying to reach out and talk to him but he always gave me the cold shoulder. It all changed after New Years. We've been through a whole lot of shit since 2017. We've ran away from police checkpoints, did sleepovers, played videogames, went fishing together, went on lunch dates, had bonfires, had camps in the mountains, all those. I'm just wondering why he changed.**

 **I'm just cut. You know? He made promises for me to depend more on him (when we first started talking, he realized I had trust issues because I didn't trust him with jackshit) and now that I've fully trusted him, the son of a bitch just drops me like nothing.**

 **Ugh, he's such an asshole.**

 **Any-motherfucking-wayssss, girls. I'm not gonna say men ain't shit because we all have different feelings but I'm just gonna say that there's a reason why things happen. Thats all.  
And guys - if we have any guys in house - please, girls don't know anything all the time. Say something.**

 **UGH.**

 **Sorry guys.**

 **B7K**


End file.
